dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Nightwing
Dick Grayson trained with Batman as Robin for years before donning his own new super-hero identity. He is a natural leader and has headed up many teams of other heroes. Nightwing almost matches Batman physically, can outclass him acrobatically and has a very astute mental prowess. His personalized gadgets and tools - most notably Escrima sticks and Wing-Dings - are inspired by Batman, but customized for Nightwing's own unique fighting style. Grayson's personal life is marked by a series of complicated love affairs, most notably with Oracle and Starfire. Background Born to a family of circus acrobats known as the "Flying Graysons", Dick Grayson was a natural gymnast. When gangster "Boss" Zucco sabotaged the high wire because the owner of Haly's Circus refused to offer protection money, Dick's parents paid the price. Offered the chance of retribution by Batman, Richard was adopted by Bruce Wayne and became Batman's teen sidekick "Robin"; one of the first sidekick heroes of his generation. After several years of working under the Batman, Dick relinquished the mantle of Robin and became "Nightwing" to forge his own path as a hero. Nightwing is a member of the Titans. For a time, Nightwing served as the protector of the city of Bludhaven prior to its destruction at the hands of Chemo. Combat Statistics *Nightwing (Legends PvP) *Nightwing (Bounty) *Nightwing (Distribution Center) *Nightwing (Cape Carmine Lighthouse) *Nightwing (MPD 8th Precinct Metropolis Science Police HQ) *Nightwing (A Shadow of Hell) *Phantom Nightwing *OMAC NW-00 Involvement *Nightwing is a playable character for Legends PVP *Nightwing is an iconic hero who appears at various locations in Gotham City as part of the More Than You Can Chew and Fanboy feats. If a hero encounters him he will make a comment and then disappear, if a villain encounters him he will knock them back and then leave. *During the Batcave: Outer Caverns raid, the party will have to fight him, Batwoman, Robin, and Huntress as they become infected by the OMAC virus and become OMACs. Heroes *Nightwing assists you in the Bane story arc. First by helping you take down Bane's distributor then assisting you in defeating Bane in the lighthouse. *In the Raven story arc, the Teen Titans are defeated and possessed by the Spirit of Trigon. You must defeat them to enter Raven's soul and free her from Trigon's control. First you face Cyborg and Starfire, who assist in defeating Nightwing. They then help you defeat Donna Troy before entering Raven's Soul. *Hero characters battle alongside Batwoman to defeat phantom hallucinations of Nightwing, Batman , Robin and Huntress during the battle with Scarecrow in the Gotham city sewers in the final confrontation of Scarecrow’s story arc. Villains *You face Nightwing as well as the other Titans before entering Raven 's Soul-self, a realm within Raven's consciousness. *Villains face Nightwing a second time after he and the other Titan's are captured by Brother Blood. After being weakened in combat along with the rest of the Titans Brother Blood possesses them and uses them to bring Trigon to Earth. *In the Carmine Lighthouse Duo villains assist Killer Croc in fighting both Nightwing and Huntress. *Nightwing is a bounty for villains, appearing at the inlet directly south of the East End Police Station. Trivia *Nightwing first appeared in Detective Comics #38 (April 1940) *Nightwing is voiced by Joey Hood. *Nightwing makes a brief appearance in the Blüdhaven Alert before being shunted away by Major Force. *Nightwing and Starfire pursue an intense but complicated relationship that once led to the pair marrying, although the marriage was disrupted by Trigon. In addition, he also harbours a relationship with Oracle, which stems from their days as Robin and Batgirl respectively. Gallery File:Nightwing_body.jpg|Production Body Poses File:Nightwing_head.jpg|Production Head Shots File:DC_ren_icnChar_Nightwing_multi.jpg|Rendered Poses File:WPNightwing.jpg File:NightwingPossesed.jpg File:Drug War Won image.png File:Nightwing1.png File:NightwingMCU.jpg Nightwing Gallery Page See also * Bat Family * Teen Titans * Blüdhaven External links * }} Wikipedia * }} DC Database Category:Heroes Category:Teen Titans Category:Bat Family Category:Nightwing Category:Male